Player Builds - Rules
At 99Blocks we want you to build what you want, where you want! But, in the interest of avoiding arguments and anyone's toes being trodden on we have to lay down a few guidelines for player builds. They are relatively basic guidelines but they will enhance your play experience greatly if followed correctly! Location When choosing your build location it's important to consider where other players may have already established themselves. With this in mind follow the simple steps below and you'll have a starter home in no time! # Do not build within 150 blocks of another player. To be ultra safe you can use the DynMap to see where everyone is as well as their protected regions. # Do not build within 250 blocks of a community build. This includes locations like the Hub, community projects like Rattle Point as well as anything else that is being built for the sake of everyone to use. # Do not build within 100 blocks of a Rail Station. You can request access to the station at a later date if you wish to connect your own private rail to the Over-world rail network. # It is also worth bearing in mind that if you build a million blocks away from everyone else that the DynMap will not update your chunks as frequently as it would at (for example) the Hub. Do not let this dissuade you though! The more you play the quicker the map will update your location! Space The nice thing about a Minecraft world like 99Blocks is that it is essentially infinite! With that in mind you can choose however large a location that you like to start your build in. Follow the simple guidelines below to make sure you get the most out of your Minecraft experience. # Consider how much space you may need to expand your build # Don't forget to request WorldGuard protection (See below) WorldGuard With little to no effort on your part you can get your entire region protected for free on the server! There is a simple system in place to make this happen, just follow the steps below and you'll be protected in no time! # Choose your starting location using the guidelines above for Location & Space # Hit F3 to bring up your coordinates (On the left-hand side of the screen at the top of the second paragraph) # Type step 4 below into chat (Or copy and paste it). Remember to replace the X Y Z with your actual coordinates! # /mail send RobinTrevize WG X Y Z # The next time the OP logs in he will assign you a region around those coordinates that should provide ample space for growth # If you ever need to expand then type step 7 below into the chat (Or copy and paste it) Replacing the compass directions with whichever direction you wish to expand in! # /mail send RobinTrevize WGexp North West South East # Please allow a few days for the protection to be implemented. # If you have concerns about your build prior to that and the OP (RobinTrevize) is on-line, just send a regular chat message to him and he will set up your protection there and then! Privacy With many players wandering around on the map it is likely that you may bump into someone unexpectedly or even end up building in near vicinity to each other. In a situation like that just remember these guidelines and everything should go down fine! # If a player expresses an interest in working alone or being left alone then please respect their wishes. We promote group and community work but everyone needs time to do their own thing every now and then! # If a player has created hidden doors or put up barriers so that you can not get into their build then do not try and circumvent them. (e.g. building a dirt tower to get over a wall). As in real life that will be considered trespassing on another's property and you could end up with an in-game fine as well as an IRL warning # If a player has invited you into their build to look around then be respectful of their things and do not try and "troll" or otherwise harass them. And when it is time to leave, leave. Working together You can always work with other players to complete your builds. And we have no problem with that at all! There is a simple way to allow someone access to your build and work with them. Just check out Cookie for proof! # Once your region is protected (see above) type step 2 below into the chat box. Replace with the players username that you wish to add as a builder in your region and with the name of the area you wish to allow them access to! # /region addmember # It's that simple. To remove a player from accessing a region just replace "addmemember" with "removemember" in the above command line